Professor Snape
Professor Severus Snape is a half-blood wizard serving as [[Potions.|'Potions.']] Master and Head of [[Slytherin|'Slytherin']] House at [[Hogwarts School|'Hogwarts School']] of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as a member of the [[Order of the Phoenix|'Order of the Phoenix']] and a Death Eater. His double life played an extremely important role in both of the Wizarding Wars against [[Voldemort|'Voldemort']]. The only child of Muggle lowlife Tobias Snape and witch Eileen Prince, Severus was raised in the Muggle dwelling of Spinner's End, which was in close proximity to the home of the Evans family. He met [[Lily Potter|'Lily Potter']] (nee Evans) and Petunia Evans when he was nine and fell deeply in love with Lily, becoming a close friend of hers. Severus started at Hogwarts with Lily, where he was sorted into [[Slytherin|'Slytherin']] House. Unfortunately this put him in the rival houses. Severus became the immediate enemy of [[James Potter|'James Potter']] and [[Sirius Black|'Sirius Black']] and was a frequent victim of their bullying. Therefore, when Hadrian Potter came to Hogwarts Snape was expectant of history repeating itself and immediately became irritable towards the Potter heir. However, Hadrian was sorted into Slytherin, Snape rethought his original judgement. Snape see's a lot of himself in Hadrian Potter and therefore over the years has become quite close. Snape respects Hadrian's ability to lead as well as his intelligence. In return, Hadrian seeks academic advice from Severus. Snape is aware of the power Hadrian has over the school population and turns his head from whatever Hadrian does, to the annoyance of the rest of the school. Snape is aware that Hadrian is the King of Slytherin. Snape's friendship with Lily Potter eventually ended during their fifth year and neither have spoken since, regardless of Snape joining the Order of the Phoenix as well as a double agent during the Second Wizarding War. Snape now considers Lily a different person, ever since the prophecy and her treatment of Hadrian Potter, to which he has deduced. The relationship between [[Dumbledore|'Dumbledore']] and Snape would be one of an unusually strong loyalty. Personality A complicated, withdrawn person, Severus Snape's life is overwhelmed with many complex emotions that he never fully discloses. At times, Snape can appear cold, cynical, malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority and control; like Professor McGonagall, he has the ability to keep a class quiet without effort. He tends to hold grudges and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. In particular, he disdains [[Gryffindor|'Gryffindor']] students, considering them to be arrogant and attention-seeking. Appearance Severus Snape is a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose. He usually dresses in flowing black robes. He has shoulder-length, black hair which frame his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembles tunnels. As a Death Eater, he bears the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm. Snape has a strong, authoritative presence. He speaks in a soft, contained voice most of the time, except during the occasional instances when he loses his temper.